Love Hurts
by PunkChibi886
Summary: Koga has lost Kagome to Inu Yasha and the now dead Naraku has killed his commrades,and he is all alone. Is their anybody to comfort this lone wolf's pain? chp 8 is up!
1. The Wedding

Love Hurts

The Wedding

"WHAT? That Mutt-Face!" Koga yelled as he read a pretty pink invitation to InuYasha and Kagome's Wedding. "He stole my woman!" Koga was so furious, that even Hakku and Ginta were hiding being a rock. They were practically the only family he had left now. After that bastard Naraku killed most of his comrades, Kagome, Ginta and Hakku were the only ones he had left. He was gonna…. that fleabag was a dirty rotten scoundrel that's what he was.

"Hakku, Ginta, stay here on guard, I got some business to take care of." Koga yelped in an irritated voice. "Ok boss," they both replied. So Koga set off to talk to Kagome. He wanted to make sure that Inu Yasha hadn't forced her into this. He had thought about this day, and when it would come. He just wanted her to be happy, for when he thought about it, if she was happy he would be happy. Yet, he was still sad and wanted to talk to her. As well as bless them a wonderful life.

By the time he ha thought of all of this, he was there. It took him a while though, because he had given his shards in his legs to Kagome. They had defeated Naraku and needed all the shards to complete the jewel. They used the jewel to grant Inu Yasha the choice of being a demon or human. He remembered that Kagome fell in love with him the way he was, so he chose to have an eternal life with Kagome.

"Koga!" Kagome called in the distance. "Hi Kagome!" Koga called back as he came to a halt. "Can you come to our Wedding?" Kagome asked in a smile. Immediately, Koga's smile turned into a frown. Kagome saw this and tried to cheer him up. " Koga, I'm really sorry, it's just, and well I never really loved you. You claimed me and I never said yes. I know you love me but, I love Inu Yasha and he proposed to me. While we were fighting Naraku, He said that if we ever get out alive, he would like to have a family with me. I was so happy Koga and I'm happy now." "Kagome, if you are happy, I will always be happy. I know that I will never have you, but in my heart, I cannot forget your sweetness. I wish you and Inu Yasha the best of luck." Koga said and started walking towards the hut, where Inu Yasha was. "Koga," Kagome called, "Can you come?" "Of course," Koga replied with a smirk on his face.

Koga then walked into the hut that Inu Yasha was in. "Koga?" Inu Yasha asked surprised, "She's not your woman!" Inu Yasha cried and grabbed a hold of his sword. "Relax, I'm just here to talk to you," Koga softly whispered. "Oh, what about?" He asked curiously. "Nothing really, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for interfering and I wish you the best of luck. You love her and she's yours, you're a very lucky man," Koga told him how sorry he felt with deep sympathy. "Thank you Koga, you know, maybe we got off on the wrong foot, and do you wanna start over?" Inu Yasha asked. "Sure," Koga replied a little cheered up.


	2. Ayume's Hope VS Wedding Wine

Ayume's Hope VS. Wedding Wine

"Koga!" Ayume shouted as she came into sight. She had before asked Koga to marry her, and he had said no. This time she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "What?" Koga yelled for he was still in shock of seeing her again. I came to marry you!" She rejoiced.

Now Koga was in a gloomy mood, but he would not take this offer. "Please Koga, marry me! I loved you from the day we were children and you promised, there is no way I'm leaving without you!" Seeing how much she cared, Koga thought about it and since he had no one left he said yes. "OH Koga!" She screamed with joy. "Ayume, just one thing, today we have a wedding to go to, come with me," Koga told her in complete bliss. "Oh Koga, I'd love to come as your mate." She replied in a giddy voice.

Hours passed and the time for the wedding had come. Koga took Ayume and started to run to InuYasha and Kagome's hut, which was where their wedding was held. Kagome then showed them to their seating and they sat down, waiting for the show to begin. Ayume was very happy, but Koga was sad and mad as well. He was mad at himself for not being happy for Kagome, and he was sad because he was losing her. Yet she never did say yes, she had always had an eye for InuYasha.

Slowly, more people started coming, among them were some old friends like Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Keade, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and of course Kagura and all the other incarnations that had survived. They were here, because Naraku was destroyed and well, they were not evil anymore.

The wedding started as soon as everyone had sat down. InuYasha and the Priest got into their positions and waited.

Then the music started and down came the beautiful Kagome with InuYasha's best man; Sesshomaru. InuYasha was wearing a black tuxedo with a simple flower. But Kagome was wearing a very beautiful silk gown that was laced. The gown itself was pale which matched her complexion perfectly. Sesshomaru was wearing a suit with mixtures of black, gray, and white.

The priest announced them husband and wife, and in a second, they were in a romantic light but blissful kiss. A tear fell down Koga's eye and in his heart, he knew that LOVE HURTS.

As soon as that was over InuYasha and Kagome sat down and proposed a toast. Everyone raised their glasses and drank the elegant wine. While Koga was bringing his glass down, he noticed something that caught his eye. He set the glass down on the table and looked at the same direction, it was Sango, one of Kagome's friends. Although, this maiden was far more beautiful.


	3. Love at First Sight

Love at First Sight

He kept staring at her and after a while he grew quite fond of her. Fond of her hair, which was so very velvety that he wanted badly to run his hand through it, found of her luscious smile which held such emotion and delicacy and her lips which were very tempting to top it off. Her seductive curves made him drool like no tomorrow.

Then he noticed the man sitting next to her, continuously flirting with her. He wanted to take his place so bad. But then, he realized that Miroku was that perverted monk who always hit on Sango and was the man that he badly wanted to be just seconds before. He wanted to just slap that Monk right out of his sandals.

Koga noticed that Miroku's hand was gradually coming closer to Sango. Immediately, Miroku moved his hand to Sango's rear. Koga knew exactly that move was unwanted, especially to him.

He wanted to protect her from the lech, even though he didn't know her. That monk had no right……wait Koga was acting almost the same way he had to Kagome when she was with Inu Yasha, but he didn't love her, no he loved SANGO.

His heart was pounding, he's hands were sweating, his fists and mind was filled with rage. Sango shouldn't be treated like that. Not if he was RIGHT there, watching.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and jumped on the table, but instead, he kicked the monk out of his chair. "Perfect," he said under his breath. Miroku was so shocked he couldn't even get up to argue. Sango was even amazed, but immediately she knew what Miroku was going to do. But, she didn't understand why Koga out of all people saved her.

"Thank………………….thank you," Sango said blushing bright pink. 'Does she always do this? If she does, she's pretty cute' Koga thought to himself in amusement. "My pleasure," Koga said in a seductive yet safe and romantic voice. This was the first time Sango had a chance to look at him.

Now that she thought about it, he was sexy and handsome. His muscular body and the way she felt safe when she was with him. She wondered if he would ever look at anyone with love in his eyes she had seen whenever he talked to Kagome.

She…..she loved him! But her thinking was soon stopped by a wolf. "Sango, would you like to dance?" Koga said amusingly. "Do I owe you now that you saved me?" Sango asked making it into a joke. "I guess you could call it that," He said.

PunkChibi: I'm so srry, mi comp I s messed up so lik now I cant write long chps. Ill make a lot tho, so don't worry. Plz read and review! thanx


	4. Dreams That Come True and Some That Dont

Dreams That Come True…….. And Some That Don't

Sango Thought For a moment, yet she knew she didn't need to think. She thought about how much she had been hurt. Who knew if she would be hurt this time. She stared into Koga's deep ocean eyes and she saw sincerity. _I fee l safe with him, but can I really trust a stranger who was always hitting on Kagome? **Well of course you can, you love him don't you? **Well, I guess so, alright I'll do it._

"Koga, I'd love to dance," she said as she flushed a deep pink. He held his hand out gently, she responded with a touch. He lifted her off her seat, and by the time they were on the dance floor; they were being swept off their feet.

Miroku was still in astonishment, he was thrown off his chair! _I was merely trying to comfort her, what is wrong with that?_ And then Miroku remembered that Sango had always told him he had a perverted mind, but mostly a perverted hand. But he thought it was his way of saying _I Love You._ But, sadly, she had seen him as other women saw him, she wasn't the right one…. But that waitress over there might be….

Meanwhile Ayume was still sitting on her seat at the table, watching _'HER MAN'_ dancing with another woman. She was furious! Until, she couldn't take it anymore, she walked up to the dance floor and tapped Koga on the shoulder.

"What is it now?" he asked agitated, she was ruining the moment. "Koga, you're supposed to be MY MATE," She tried to calm her self esteem. Sango hearing this thought she should go get some punch, and she left Koga and Ayume to their problems.

"What is it Ayume?" Koga asked not being amused at the moment. "Well, you came to this Wedding with me, and you're supposed to dance with me, drink punch with me and take me home, but instead you go on and run off with another woman that is clearly not as beautiful and elegant as I….." She was cut off. "Koga, here's you're punch!" Sango said happily as she came and stood next to Koga like she knew him for years.

"UGHHHH! Koga, you're not listening to me!" this time she was really gonna blow. But Koga Paid no attention to her, _'Koga was going to pay, and so was his little lovebird,' thought Ayume._

Ok guys! How'd you like it? I hope you did; well anyway, here is a preview for the fifth chappie! But I didn't want to update, you guys didn't review! But I still did my job, now you have to do yours, Review!

Ayume steals something precious from Sesshomaru?

She brings someone back to life………….! OoOoOo


	5. Authors Q's

Authors Q's

Hey guys, here r sum Qs i would like u to answer!

Should I give u guys previews?

Should I have a set- number of reviews I want to have by each chp?

Later on should I make Koga die and have Sango go with Sessh?

Do U think Ayume will die after she steals sumthing from Sessh?

Plz read and find out!

Well this was just sum Q's that I would like u to answer, plz do so and make me happy! If u don't, then I will be sad!

PunkChibi 


	6. Ayume's Plan

Ayume's Plan

Ok remember I said that Ayume was gonna steal sum stuff? Well this is the chapter u find out……………..heheheheheheheheehehhehe…k srry, I got carried away

Back to the story!

Ayume was trying to think of what to do, then, after a long time of thinking, she remembered the Naraku guy who Koga was chasing after. She remembered when Koga told her that he couldn't marry anyone until Naraku was dead. (DVD 28) She then thought how many people he had killed and how he had tortured everyone. But then one day, the Inu- gumi had destroyed Naraku with all his minions. Sango was heart- broken to find her brother disappear. At least that's what she heard.

That's it! She knew exactly what to do. She had heard Koga talking about how Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru had swords that were special. _But how do I find out_ _what they do? Aw man this is hard. Maybe I could just ask them. _

So Ayume went up to the groom and asked him. "Inu Yasha, what does your sword do?" Inu Yasha had the most puzzled look on his face. I mean it was his wedding. " Why are you asking me that, it's my wedding, and besides my sword doesn't do anything special except break through barriers and kill a bunch of demons.

Ayume realized her mistake and thought of something to cover it up. " Well…I was just thinking about what type of sword your child would inherit, or use," Ayume was trying to fake a smile, but of course it turned out cheesy. "Umm ok," Inu Yasha replied.

_One of their swords much be special, I need to find out what Sesshomaru's does. It might be able to do something evil, if not the I can use Inu………on no I forgot that Inu Yasha's sword won't work, I'm a demon._

Finally she got to the Best Man. " Sesshomaru.." Ayume was cut off. " Lord Sesshomaru said to talk to me if you have any questions," A perky voice answered.

"Alright," Ayume was surprised, but she went on and asked her question. " What does Sesshomaru's sword do?" " Oh, Lord Sesshomaru's sword can bring people back to life, but it can barely kill anybody," replied a very joyful Rin, remembering the time that Lord Sesshomaru saved her with his sword.

Ayume had heard all she needed to, tonight she was going to steal Sesshomaru's sword, and bring Naraku back from the dead to kill Koga and Sango!

So how'd you like it? I'd like to clear sumthing up, Nightfall2525 thought that Ayume was going to steal Sango and Koga's pup, but she's stealing… well now u kno. Heheheheh

Update for next Chp.: Sesshomaru is shocked to see that Naraku has come back to life, especially with his sword! Even though Sessh is mad, he keeps his emotions to himself, and plans to kill that one wolf that started it all………….

Also, should I make Sessh fall for Ayume when he's gonna kill her? Opps, I ruined it, o wel!

PunkChibi


	7. Naraku:Back From The Dead

Naraku: Back From The Dead

The Party was still in session. Ayume had left early just to finish business. She was still close to where the party was being held, because she had to steal the sword first. Sesshomaru was just about to leave too, Rin was getting tired and he had to go home and patrol his lands as well.

Ayume was going to follow him home, then as swift as wind, she would steal his sword. The time finally came. "Rin, You know you're way to home from here don't you?" Sesshomaru asked in an arrogant cold voice. Now Ayume new why he didn't want to be bothered and Rin had answered for him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru I do," Rin replied in a giddy yet respectful voice. Sesshomaru didn't even give a sign for Rin to leave; she just left on her own. With that, Sesshomaru started to browse his own lands, and Ayume just followed him. She was waiting for the perfect time, and realized that was not the perfect time. She couldn't blow her cover when she had gone this far. She needed a time for Sesshomaru to be completely off guard.

After a while Ayume got tired, but she didn't need to wait any longer… Sesshomaru had just found a minor demon and had to force him out of his lands, that was enough time for Ayume to sneak up behind him and grab his sword.

"What is a low class demon like you doing in my lands?" Sesshomaru asked amused. " I merely want to stay here," The demon hissed. Ayume thought that this was the perfect time to grab the sword, and she was right, Sesshomaru was not going to waste his sword on this demon. Even though he wasn't going to use Tensegia.

Ayume swiftly ran up to Sesshomaru, while he was chatting with the demon, and grabbed his sword. He didn't notice anything, but he thought that the breeze was just a blow of wind and didn't bother. 'Yes!' Ayume thought to herself. A job well done. Now all she had to do was find Naraku.

She sat down under a nearby tree that was just outside of Sesshomaru's boundaries. She sat down and started to think of where she would find Naraku. 'I remember the last time I came to visit Koga, the time he told me he needed to defeat Naraku before he could do anything else. She then remembered when she was trying to trackKoga down, and she came across a deserted castle that had belonged to Naraku.' ( Volume 28 ) 'That's it! Ill go to that castle I might find some clues.'

She got up, attached the sword to her waist and started to head for Naraku's castle.

So, how did u like it? More reviews plz! I'm so srry I haven't updated in a long time; I had no good way to start the suspense. I've done my job, now plz review!

PunkChibi886


	8. The Journey

The Journey

Ayume had gotten there in 15 minutes. "O Yah! Here he is, right by the Castle Gates," Ayume took out Tensagia and started to see little creatures all over Naraku's body. She hopped she wasn't too late. "Here goes…." She mumbled to herself and swung the sword at the little devils.

Suddenly, Naraku started to rise, except this time, he didn't have his monkey pelt with him, he wasn't a puppet either, and he was real, right under Ayume's control.

"Naraku, you will obey me, I brought you back to life, and therefore you must kill Koga and Sango for me, understood?" Ayume started to get serious, and Naraku understood fine.

"Yes Ayume," He replied.

"Ok then, lets go," Ayume ordered and they started to go the party.

The Party

"I'm back!" Ayume replied, but when everyone laid eyes on the sword she had with her, and THE real Naraku behind her, they were angry all except Sesshomaru. It didn't matter to him, Naraku would devour her anyway, so finally he would get to kill Naraku.

"Ayume, what have you done?" The shriek voice of Kagome came out of the surprised crowd.

"I have brought Naraku back to life with Tensagia, to kill Koga and Sango, so the rest of you don't have to worry, I won't have him kill you….now! Naraku attack Sango!" Ayume was going mad with control.

Sango wasn't going to sit around and scream, but then again, she didn't have her weapons with her, any of them. She only had one thing she could use….."KILALA!" she screamed with all her might. After the battle with Naraku, she had let Kilala go free, now she hopped that she would come back.

"Mew," Kilala came and picked up Sango.

"Oh Kilala! You came back!" Sango was too happy to cry, she had to focus, even though she was wearing a dress, she couldn't move in, she still had to.

"Ayume was pissed off. She would kill them, oh yes she would

Well? How do u like? Hey ATTENTION! Ok I need to know if you guys think I should have Koga die and Sango go with Sesshy?

PunkChibi886.


End file.
